Mercy To The Kings
by ForeverKingdom
Summary: The four Princes of Foire are told to go across the country and to another land to meet with their four future queens. To do so, they need knight escorts. But apparently not any type of knight escort, female knights are doing it. (may include romance)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Even with my new laptop, I am not planning to continue any previous big stories. Maybe sometime in the future, I may do a remake for them, but as of right now I am not planning to write any further for them..

So, it must be annoying that I am starting a new one haha. . Sorry!

_**Also, would anyone mind creating a cover image and submit it to me (here or on my tumblr: ask me for it) for this **_**_fanfiction?!_**

**Summary: **The four Princes of Foire are told to go across the country and to another land to meet with their four future queens. To do so, they need knight escorts. But apparently not any type of knight escort, female knights are doing it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

**Typed on:** July 31, 2014

**Words: **1,398

* * *

"We don't even need escorts! We're princes, been trained in combat our whole lives too!" Sting groaned, throwing his bag onto the back of carriage.

The three others sighed, agreeing mentally.

"Plus, we're just as strong as these _Holy Soldiers_." He continued. "Sure they exceed the normal skills, but so do we!"

"Sting, be polite." A strong feminine voice demanded. All four stopped what they were doing and turned around.

It was their mother, the queen. Someone who seemed to be in control than their father, in fact.

She had blueish gray hair like Gray, and onyx eyes like Natsu. A tall firm posture, with head always up.

"The knights will be arriving soon. If you are not mannered, you'll be the one staying back."

And with that statement, the sound of horses galloping over to them could be heard. Along with the sound of metal clanking against each other.

"And here they come."

Five horses, two blacks, one white, one gray, and another a rusty red. All knights smoothly got off, and bowed down to them. Their face covered.

"Ah, welcome to the castle. Boys, you got everything?"

Everyone nodded, and got onto the carriage. Three horses hooked to the front of the carriage, other two on each sides. All the knights sat on their horses, but one; they sat on the back of the carriage.

The tallest knight walks over to the queen and had a small talk. Then nodded and the two tapped on the door to the carriage.

"Boys, please come out." Which they all did.

"I am Erza Scarlet." Her voice surprised the males. It was a female's voice. And when she lifted her mask, her face was defiantly a girl's.

Each male introduced themselves.

"All the other knights should not be contacted to unless emergency. We must arrive there as soon as possible, so no funny business. If anything, speak to me before." And everyone knew she was the leader.

"Hey, Erza, how long will it take?"

"Depends, if we barely make any stops, should be a week. Now let's go."

Erza returned onto her rusty red horse, which was the front one, and waited until the queen nodded for her to start the mission.

Once everyone was positioned and ready, the signal was made and the mission begun.

* * *

For a good hour or so, it was just quiet. Gray and Rogue napped, Natsu and Sting tried to but couldn't.

So the two decided to find something to do. They slide open the back window and tapped the metal shoulders.

Cautiously, the knight turned around and lifted her mask. The two blinked twice, her brown eyes were soft and her cheeks were tinted pink. She raised one single eyebrow.

"What level are you?" Natsu questioned.

"Huh?"

"Like out of you five, how does it go?"

"Well, of course Erza is the strongest. I am number three."

Sting nodded, finding that a pretty good title. These were the top five knights in all of Fiore! "Name?"

"Lucy, now please return back to your positions." Her voice was serious now.

"Or else?"

The blonde knight kept her head straight, and didn't glance at them. But she did release something: magic. Only a few in this world were mages, and the boys studied about them. But Lucy's yellow magic being released was stronger than what they expected.

It made their stomach cave in, and sweat a little.

Sting and Natsu quickly closed the window and sat back down.

"Damn, if she's number three only, imagine One and Two!" Natsu exclaimed, clearly more excited than frightened.

However, Sting was still in shock and quite scared. When Lucy first looked at them, she seemed so much weaker compared to Erza. . Guess not.

The other two begun to wake up after feeling the magic too.

"How long has it been?" Gray asked, stretching.

"About an hour, maybe two." Rogue said, even though he was asleep too.

Suddenly, the carriage halted to a stop. And the door was opened, revealing the red head again. "Anyone need to use the bathroom?"

All four rushed out and looked for a bush, looking for one out of the girls' sight. When they were done, they came back to the five knights chattering.

"We're back." Rogue announced, to get their attention.

The knights all had their helmets off, so their face was all visible.

And whoa, they surprised the boys with their looks.

"Do you realize that on the other side of the door was an actual bathroom stop?" The smallest one told them.

"Ah, whatever. Let's just get this going again." Sting countered.

"Wait, we haven't fully introduced ourselves to the young princes of Fiore." Erza said.

Gray waved his hand, "no need!"

"No, we must. It was for your safety too." She insisted.

So the introduction began.

"I am Erza, strongest knight here." And she didn't mean it to sound cocky, it was true.

"Mirajane!" A bubbly girl said, with silver hair and loving smile.

They were doing this by level of strength.

"My name is Lucy, please to be in your service."

"Juvia." But her eyes stuck to Gray.

"Name is Levy!" And she shined them a bright smile. "Though weakest, I am the smartest." And she winked at the girls. Who glared at her.

Natsu opened his mouth but was cut off by Mirajane.

"We already know all about you, Natsu Dragneel. We know enough about all of you, it's our jobs. Plus, you guys are the future kings."

* * *

They rode until night, where they set up a camp.

"I don't understand why we need to stop, the plan was no stop." Lucy said to Erza. The two stood off on the side talking while everyone was setting up.

"The horses are tired," Erza replied.

Lucy sighed. "Now this trip is going to take more than a week!"

Some glanced at her.

"Stop being so impatient. Now let's help them."

But everything was already set. The princes had a large tent, big enough for all four. The knights were given two medium size tents. A small fire was in the middle, with a box full of food near by.

Everyone sat around the fire, no one talking first. Then, Mirajane spoke up.

"So, since this journey will take awhile, let's have fun!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "don't summon a guitar."

"I'm going to summon a guitar." Mirajane stated and her hands glowed before a blue acoustic guitar popped out.

"Now, what should I sing?" Lucy and Levi groaned.

But Erza thought for a moment then snapped her fingers. "Strawberry cheese cake!"

Juvia clapped her hands, "or rainy days!"

Mirajane strummed her guitar quickly and belted out a high note.

The two other girls sighed and a small smile appeared on their faces. "Sorry about these people." Levy told the boys.

Natsu grinned, so did Gray.

"I love this!" Natsu shouted, and begun to sing random words along.

This was going to be some wild night, and Levy and Lucy was sure it wasn't even 9 o'clock yet.

* * *

**A/N:** This took forever. But at least I finished! Hope you enjoyed it, and by the way, I don't reread my writing (bad habit)

_**Also, would anyone mind creating a cover image and submit it to me (here or on my tumblr: ask me for it) for this **_**_fanfiction?!_**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Haha, I am super slow at updating things.

"_I am not planning to continue any previous big stories. Maybe sometime in the future, I may do a remake for them, but as of right now I am not planning to write any further for them.. So, it must be annoying that I am starting a new one haha. . Sorry!_"

_**Also, would anyone mind creating a cover image and submit it to me (here or on my tumblr: ask me for it) for this **_**_fanfiction?!_**

**Summary: **The four Princes of Foire are told to go across the country and to another land to meet with their four future queens. To do so, they need knight escorts. But apparently not any type of knight escort, female knights are doing it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

**Typed on:** September 17, 2014

**Words: **1,544

* * *

Everyone knocked out in two hours. One person stood outside to guard, and tonight it was Lucy. But she offered, it was originally Erza. But she seemed drained out.

The moon shined out, and the fire was no longer needed. Lucy summoned a blue vase and splashed water on it to put it out.

"So, your magic is making shiny vases appear?" Natsu poked his head out from behind a tree.

He was pretty sneaky, and good at it. Lucy's sensory skills were very high.

"No, it's one of the magic I have. Water magic." She replied, quietly. The others were still asleep.

Natsu jogged his way to her side, and sat besides her.

"Oh, what else do you have?" He pouted. "I wish I was a strong wizard, or badass knight. Like you."

Lucy suppressed her blush. She suddenly felt flattered and enthusiastic.

"Uh, I have something called Regulus," Lucy eased her hand and a quick flash of light appeared then disappeared to reveal rings on her fingers. "And archery!" Her voice was so joyful, Natsu grinned.

"Quite a lot." She gave him a bubbly smile. "And do you want to hear a secret?"

He shuffled closer to her.

"I done some research these past years, ever since I was a noobie knight," She giggled. "And I think that inside everyone is a power." Lucy whispered.

Of course, it sounded cheesy. Even to oblivious Natsu. However, it sounded like something worth finding for too. Again, also cheesy.

"Ouuu!" He shouted.

Lucy's eyes grew wide and she jumped. If he woke up Erza. . .

"I'm all. .Fired up! I might be a potential wizard!"

Oh no. Suddenly, the knights tents began to shuffle. Then there was groaning. Finally, there was Natsu on the ground.

"If you ever, and I mean ever wake me up again I will-"

"Erza!" Lucy gasped, rushing towards the two. "It was me! I was screaming!"

She paused, then stomped her foot besides his head. Everybody was outside and alert now.

"Why?"

"I saw a few spiders! And Natsu made me feel confident to kill them so!" It was a terrible lie. He would've killed them if he could.

Natsu stumbled trying to stand up.

Mirajane and Levy rushed over and helped him up. "Erza, this one of the princes!" Levy lectured. "If he broke anything, even had a gash, penalty could be death for all four of us!"

The three boys went back to their tent, they had no time for this. They were tired, and already done with Natsu.

As Natsu stumbled around, groaning, Mirajane took him over his shoulder and brought him back to his tent.

"I'm not going to ask for the real reason. But I'll stand on guard now. Get to rest, everyone." Erza said.

Lucy gulped and scurried back into Levy and Erza's tent. It was squished, Lucy took Erza's mat.

Once everyone was settled, Levy turned towards Lucy.

"Hey, what really happened out there?" She asked, barely audible.

Lucy shrugged. "He was curious about my magic, and I simply showed him it." Then rolled her eyes. "Obviously, he never seen real magic so close."

A tiny gleam flashed in Levy's eyes. Even in almost pure darkness, Lucy could see it.

"Not just that, your magic is amazing, Lu-chan. You have so much!" Levy was getting a bit louder, but still kept it as a whisper.

"A lot, but I'm not great at them. I'm only good. Jack of all trades, master of none."

The smaller girl sighed.

"When will you start believing that there is an actual reason why you're number three? You're exceptional. All I can do is write words out of nothing and ninety-nine percent of it will come true." She pouted.

It was quiet, outside they could hear Erza yawning and shuffling around.

Lucy felt sort of bad.

"You can write fire out of your two fingers, or any writing utensil, and flames will appear. You can steal magic if you write their name and magic in time. That's crazy, Levy-chan!"

A small smile formed on Levy's lips.

"You're crazy."

"It takes insanity to find one."

Levy giggled, and snuggled herself in more. "Goodnight, Lu-chan. You're so great."

* * *

The sunshine went through the tent fabric and was their alarm system. Also, so was Erza's shouting. When everyone was up, they all started packing and getting ready to leave as quickly as they could.

"Alright, ready, everyone?" Her strong voice shouted.

The boys were seated, Juvia and Mirajane on the side. Levy and Erza at the front, and Lucy in the back. Pretty much the same positions as before.

All the windows were slide open, it was a warm day.

"Hey, Luce," Natsu called out quietly. She didn't turn her head, but answered with a wave of her hand.

"Does that mean I can speak?"

"Yes, Natsu."

The other three watched him carefully. Curious as to why he was improperly calling her 'Luce' instead of 'Lucy'.

"What kind of magic is Erza? And Mirajane?"

Lucy slowly looked over at him then told him to be seated correctly and to not ask questions of his business.

He did as told, crossed his arms and pouted.

"You're no fun, you were so cool yesterday!"

Lucy pretended like she didn't hear that, then closed the back window.

After a few moments, Natsu groaned.

The others looked at each other and then stared at Natsu intently.

"What happened yesterday?" Rogue questioned.

"She showed me her magic." He replied, still a little upset.

"How was it?" Now Gray wanted to know more. Only Sting remained quiet and casual.

First, Natsu glanced at the back window. Debating on if it was safe to tell them or not, if he told them and she didn't want to, that could lead to a lot of trouble. But it seemed so exciting, recalling what he witnessed yesterday.

Oh, why not?

"She can summon things! A vase with like an infinite amount of water, and these rings that flash out lights and it's super cool. That's all she showed me, however, she mentioned she had a lot more!"

Outside the anticipated boys, Lucy thumped her head back onto the window. Natsu was not the person to use his indoor voice, even if he was trying to be quiet.

But her thump wasn't noticeable, and she didn't feel like doing it again. Besides, she liked hearing the comments.

"I wonder what the others got." Sting finally spoke, leaning forward.

Natsu was pouting again. "I asked her, but she ordered me to sit down and not ask questions!" He complained.

Gray snorted. "Because you're a nosy bastard."

"Says you, you were justing asking me a question about it!"

Gray grunted something and turned around. He faced the side window.

"Hey, Juvia, is it alright if I ask you what kind of magic do you have?"

Juvia blinked a few times and started at him. Her face was already feeling warm.

"Hai!"

Why did she say that? That didn't even fully answer his question. "I mean, I have water magic." Juvia managed not to stutter, despite her pounding heart.

Gray smirked. "That's very cool. You're like a water goddess."

Now her face was definitely pink. And the armor didn't help. Thank god she was wearing her helmet and mask.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Your magic is hella cool, I always actually enjoyed the water. Swimming in the cold waters, and eating ice cream is one of my favorites."

Juvia clenched her fists and looked down, squirming a little. She could force water, and control! And Gray loved the waters, how crazy.

Gray noticed that she wasn't looking at him, and making weird squealing noises, so he turned around and sat back down normally.

"These girls, they're something else." He stated, sighing.

Natsu nodded, and Sting ignored him.

"You're something else, now let Rogue and I sleep." And with that, everything was silent again.

* * *

**A/N:** WOW! Long updates, short chapters haha. .

_**Also, would anyone mind creating a cover image and submit it to me (here or on my tumblr: ask me for it) for this **_**_fanfiction?!_**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**REVIEW**


End file.
